République Australienne
The Australian Republic (République Australienne) is a large Francophone country in the Southern Hemisphere comprising the mainland of the Australian continent (the world's smallest), the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands in the Indian and Pacific Oceans. Neighbouring countries include Indonesia, East Timor and Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée to the north, the Solomon Islands, Vanuatu and New Caledonia to the northeast and New Zealand to the southeast. A prosperous developed country, Australia is the world's thirteenth largest economy. Australia ranks highly in many international comparisons of national performance such as human development, quality of life, health care, life expectancy, public education, economic freedom and the protection of civil liberties and political rights. Australia is a member of the United Nations, G20, La Francophonie, OECD, APEC, Pacific Islands Forum and the World Trade Organization. Australia consists of the following provinces: *Australie-Tropicale (Tropical Australia) *Côte d'Azur de Sud (Azure Coast of the South) *Nouveau Quebec (New Quebec) *Nouveau Bretagne (New Brittany) *Tasmanie (Tasmania) *Australie-Méridionale (South Australia) *Australie-Occidentale (Western Australia) *Australie-Nordique (Northern Australia) =History= Pre-History and Colonial Era Approximately 40,000 years ago, the Aborigènes d'Australie first arrived in Australia, probably with migration across the land bridge (now submerged) and short sea crossings. The Aborigènes d'Australie were primarily hunter-gatherers. Australia was discovered by Europeans in 1771 and the colony of Nouveau Quebec was established in 1791 as a counter to British influence in the South Pacific. During the Napoleonic Wars, the French colony of Nouveau Quebec fought a brief war with the British colony of New Zealand. The Australians consider the war to be a draw, however the French colonists failed to achieve any of their war aims. During the rest of the 19th century, other colonies were established. During 1884, the colony of Nouvelle-Guinée Française was established on the south east of the New Guinea island. It was notionally administered from Australie-Tropicale. In 1908, the Union d'Australie was established. The Union Government has control over domestic policy, while foreign policy and defence were under French jurisdiction. Two military forces for Australia were founded, the Armée de terre d'Australie and the Marine de la République australienne. Six years later, France declared war on Germany. By that action, Australia was at war with Germany as well. To fight in Europe and the Middle East, the Légion Australienne (Australian Legion) was organised from volunteers. Another force fought and defeated the Germans in New Guinea. The first battle successes of the Marine de la République Australienne and the first Australian military aircraft. The Australian cruiser Ville du Nouveau Québec sank the German raider Emden 9 November 1914. The Légion Australienne did not mutiny in 1917, and fought with great success on the Western Front. The war provided the path to full independence for Australia. A constitutional convention wrote the Constitution of the First Australian Republic. This was passed on Bastille Day 1923 and the Australian Republic was proclaimed. First Republic The First Republic was hit hard by the Great Depression, and by political indecision. Over its 20 years of existence, the average government lasted twenty months. In 1939, Australia declared war on Germany and dispatched the 2eme Légion Australienne to France and the Middle East. The fall of France precipitated the fall of the First Republic. After the fall of France, some Australians willingly served Vichy, some went into POW camps in Germany, while others escaped at Dunkirk to join de Gaulle's Free French. At the same time, the Japanese were moving south. The Prime Minister, Robert Meignot (with an already slender majority for his Parti Nationaliste d'Australie) had lost the support of the Partie Agricole d'Australie and the support of his own party. He was forced to resign, and was replaced by François Gué from the Parti Socialiste d'Australie. He was in turn replaced by the pro-Vichy Jean Blanchard. Blanchard proclaimed his loyalty to Petain, and made an alliance with Japan and Germany. Blanchard also suspended the Constitution. Japanese and German ships could refuel at Australian ports. The loss of two Australian ships at the Battle of Mers-el-Kébir initially induced people to support the pro-Vichy Australian government, but over time, German actions in France, stories of de Gaulle's Free French (spreading in spite of a censored press), the suspension of civil rights, and the fear of Japan all weighed on the government. While the Marine de la République australienne was pro-Vichy, the Armée de terre d'Australie was more Gaullist. Defeat in 1940 stung them badly, as did the fact that their comrades were being held in German POW camps. The exploits of the Australian Free French also added to the support for the Gaullists. The GMPRA After the fall of Java, the Gaullist officers acted. Proclaiming "la patrie en danger", the seized the key governmental and communication points of Ville d'Australie. Prime Minister Blanchard was arrested, and the Gouvernment militaire provisoire de la République australienne (Provisional Military Government of the Australian Republic) was instituted. Formally, the President and National Assembly were kept in place, but real power rested with the junta led by Général d'armée Thomas Bertrand, who was appointed Prime Minister and Leader of the Government. The new government set to work quickly, inviting the United States armed forces to Australia, and expelling or interning all Germans and Japanese. French citizens were required to swear and oath of loyalty to the Free French or be interned. Australians in Britain were infiltrated into France by the SOE to aid the resistance. In a daring move, three MRA ships broke out of Toulon harbour and made it to Malta. There they operated under British/Free French Command. Australians played a part in the liberation of France, and in expelling the Japanese from the Dutch East Indies. At the end of the war, Australia was among the nations represented at the signing of the Japanese surrender. At this juncture, Australia and France stood together as equals. After the war, the GMPRA wanted to continue in office. By 1947, the people were demonstrating for a return to democracy. A new political force, the Parti Democratic libéral d'Australie led by Robert Meignot gained substantial support. It was clear to Général Bertrand that the Gaullist officers couldn't stay in power. He beleived they were very popular, but would need democracy. To that end, the Gaullists formed a new political party, the Parti Républicain national d'Australie. Along with the Socialists, the Liberal Democrats and National Republicans would be the forces of Australian politics. The Second Republic The 1947 Plebiscite on democracy received an overwhelming "Oui" vote. The "Non" vote registered less than 5%. The next year saw the passage of a referendum on a new Constitution, and Presidential elections. These elections would elect an executive President with strong powers and a five year term. Robert Meignot convincingly won the election and became the First President of the Second Republic which was proclaimed at his inauguration in 1949. Robert Meignot served for three terms as President. During this time, Australia saw excellent economic growth. Its foreign policy was extremely close to France and the United States. Australian troops fought in Indochina until the end in 1954. Australia's closeness to France included nuclear cooperation. Australian uranium provides much of France's energy, and the material for France's nuclear weapons. France in turn allowed Australia access to French nuclear technology under a Pact of Peaceful Nuclear Cooperation signed by French President Charles de Gaulle and Meignot in 1959 in Ville du Nouveau-Quebec. During the visit, President Meignot famously declared "I am French to my boot straps!". =Government= Australia is a unitary presidential republic. Executive Legislative Assemblée nationale d'Australie Sénat d'Australie =Economy= Category:République Australienne Category:Nations